


Stay

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Partnership, Plothole Fill, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story to fill in some of the gaps after Crane was stabbed with the Ripper blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr a few days ago but thought I'd put it here, too. All errors are mine.

“Jenny, I need you now. I'm with Crane. They're taking him to the White Plains Hospital. Meet me there,” Abbie said, watching the EMTs try to get Crane stable enough to transport. It wasn't that much blood, not as much as she had expected. Perhaps that was part of its magic. The knife absorbed the blood but if the connection was broken, she didn't know. 

“Oh my God, Abbie! What happened?” Jenny asked excitedly. Before she can answer, Abbie could hear her talking to someone in the background. Joey Corbin must have been with her. 

“Crane got stabbed. Just... meet me there, okay?” Abbie said, trying to keep the panic in her voice to a minimum. She had to. For herself. For Crane. 

She had no idea how she was going to explain this to Danny. Her roommate just happened to follow her as she was going to check on another agent? The suspect just happened to be there? Crane just happened to get in the way? Oh, and then there's the malaria. 

“You going to follow, Agent Mills?” the younger EMT asked and for a second she almost said no, she'd ride with them. With Crane. But she pulled herself together. 

“Yeah. I'll be there.” 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“No internal injuries. No bleeding in his abdomen. Punctured the skin and muscles but didn't get deeper. They stitched him up and gave him some good drugs,” Abbie explained to Joe. He nodded in understanding and they both turned to look at Crane in the ER bed, wearing a blue hospital gown that reveals more of him than she's ever seen before. Jenny covered him in a new blanket out of the warmer to stop him from shivering and sat down again at his bedside, stroking his hand. 

“He's lucky,” Joe said. Abbie swallowed hard to stop the tears. She was going to keep it together. 

“They don't have a room for him. The doctor said I can take him home soon if I get him into his regular family physician tomorrow. Like Crane has a family doctor,” Abbie said, shaking her head. “I'm going to have to go into the office for a while. The paperwork on this one is going to be a nightmare. Can you and Jenny watch him until I get home?”

“Yeah. I'll go talk to the attending physician. I know him pretty well from transporting patients here. I'll find out what you're going to need to keep him comfortable,” Joe said and he wandered off. 

Jenny left Crane's side and joined Abbie. 

“Did you put the blade where no one is ever going to find it?” Abbie asked. 

“Oh yeah. I don't think we're going to have to worry about the Ripper ever again. But you have some explaining to do. Pandora?” Jenny said. Abbie nodded and started telling her sister everything she knew. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Crane barely remembered the night before. Abbie... she was beside him at one point but that was on the couch. He was no longer on the couch. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Not his room, but in her room, spread out on her bed. She was curled up at the far corner, sleeping like a cat. She looked exhausted. 

“Lieutenant?” he said softly. She sat up immediately, in a near panic, and looked at him. “Do not fret. I just... I need to... can you help me up so I can use...”

“Oh. Yeah. It's been a while. How are you feeling?” she asked. 

“Besides a little disoriented, I think I will survive. Why am I in your room? I don't remember walking in here last night,” he said. Abbie stood before him and helped him sit up and then turn to face her so he could stand up, putting his weight on her shoulders.

“Bed's bigger. I could watch you. Just in case something happened overnight,” she said, aiding him as he moaned and groaned while getting upright. 

“You are not getting rid of me that easily. Not now. Not ever,” he said, leaning on her as she helped him get to the bathroom with the IV pole. She let go of him so he could have some privacy but insisted he not lock the door in case he passed out. She heard the toilet flush and the water in the sink run before he came back out. 

“Do you want to go to the couch? Back to bed? What is the easiest?” Abbie asked, helping him and pulling the IV pole, too. “Joe said he'd stop by soon to check on the IV. Probably take it out.”

“Then we shall go to the couch.” 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Abbie watched him sleep once more. She promised that later, she'd help Crane cover up his wound so he could bathe and wash his hair. And he was going to want to eat something eventually, once all the drugs wore off. 

She was still exhausted but her brain was now going full speed ahead. She couldn't even concentrate on her magazine. She could have lost him. Lost him forever. He was indeed mortal. He escaped death once but that didn't mean anything. Abbie hated the way her own heart wanted to stop at the thought of it. She cared about him deeply but this pain was different. A sickening pain where she wasn't sure she'd be able to go on and do this without him. She certainly didn't want to. They would die together. 

Abbie was too scared to think about more. His arms were all over the place now that he was free of the IV and he was wearing something comfortable for a change. And she just wanted to stare at him. To make sure that he stayed with her. That's all she wanted. For him to stay. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

end


End file.
